mundopublicofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Empresas Estatais Financeiras
Essa página trata de '''empresas estatais financeiras: experiências, problemas, diferenças para outras empresas estatais, diferenças para empresas não estatais prestadoras de serviço público, relações com o regulador e o controlador público.' Por Maria Julia Matturro da Cunha.'' Considerações iniciais: o intervencionismo do setor público no financiamento em longo prazo do setor privado A visão do Estado como interventor ativo na economia e no desenvolvimento, por meio da atuação de empresas estatais financeiras, começou a ganhar ênfase por volta da década 1930. Anteriormente a esta década, era predominantemente seguida, de forma bastante hegemônica pela maior parte dos países do mundo, a teoria da Currency School, representada basicamente, segundo John Hicks, por David RicardoDA COSTA, Fernando Nogueira; TORRES FILHO, Ernani Teixeira. BNDES e o financiamento do desenvolvimento. Economia e Sociedade, Campinas, v. 21, Número Especial, p. 977, dez. 2012. . De acordo com esta teoria de Ricardo, as instituições financeiras devem agir de forma neutra na concessão de crédito, ou seja, atuar de forma passiva com a função única de intermediárias nas concessões sem motivar decisões enviesadas. Com isso, não faz sentido haver empresas estatais financeiras de regulação e controle da moeda, dado que seguindo a ideia proposta na teoria, estas têm papel somente de emprestar àqueles que assim requerem. Esta teoria, até então predominante, foi afetada pela mudança de paradigma no que tange a visão das atribuições do Estado. Superou-se a ideia do livre-mercado e fortificou-se a visão do Estado como interventor, inclusive como financiador público do setor privado, sob a égide de que isto é necessário para desenvolvimento interno dos países. Os autores Ernani Teixeira Torres Filho e Fernando Nogueira da Costa sugerem uma explicação para tal mudança: A Grande Depressão de 1929 criou condições para que vários Estados Nacionais abandonassem, na prática, as doutrinas econômicas liberais até então propagadas nos países ocidentais. Diante da contração abrupta de mais de 30% no nível de atividade nos Estados Unidos, o governo Hoover – anteriormente, portanto, ao New Deal de Roosevelt – montou instituições financeiras públicas com o objetivo explícito de sustentar o investimento privado em longo prazo. Em 1932, foi criada a Reconstruction Finance Corporation (RFC), com o objetivo de realizar empréstimos para bancos, ferrovias e companhias de seguro. A partir da citada experiência, o governo americano foi estendendo sua atuação financeira para as áreas de agricultura, exportação e habitação. Casos semelhantes também vieram a ocorrer no cenário europeu.DA COSTA, Fernando Nogueira; TORRES FILHO, Ernani Teixeira. BNDES e o financiamento do desenvolvimento. Economia e Sociedade, Campinas, v. 21, Número Especial, p. 978, dez. 2012. É notável, a partir disso, que a teoria de livre-mercado pautada pelo laissez-faire, não considerava os países menos desenvolvidos em que o capitalismo foi tardio. Isso acarretou em um processo de industrialização lento e incipiente nestes países, que necessitavam da interferência governamental e incentivo para tentar acompanhar Estados como os EUA e a Europa. Nesse contexto, criaram-se, em diversos países, bancos nacionais de desenvolvimento e empresas financeiras públicas com o objetivo inicial de impulsionar a indústria. Destaca-se, dentre estes, o Banco Nacional de Desenvolvimento Econômico (BNDE), criado no Brasil em 1952. Este será explorado, como uma empresa estatal financeira central no Brasil, no presente trabalho, que visa analisar mais a fundo o propósito por trás da sua criação, suas experiências e dificuldades, e a relação tecida com outros agentes financeiros de serviço público. Intervenção em oposição ao livre-mercado: justificativas para a atuação das empresas estatais financeiras como reguladoras do mercado e promotoras do desenvolvimento Mario Schapiro, em seu Paper sobre Estado, Economia e Sistema Financeiro: Banco de Desenvolvimento como opção regulatória e como estrutura de governançaSCHAPIRO, Mario G. Estado, Economia e Sistema Financeiro: Banco de Desenvolvimento como Opção Regulatória e como Estrutura de Governança., faz considerações importantes sobre a questão de fundo que se coloca quando analisando a atuação de empresas estatais financeiras. Esta é justamente o que de fato explica a participação do Estado nas atividades de mercado, debate que enseja pontos de vista muito divergentes. Schapiro indica que existem duas explicações possíveis que justificam esta interferência estatal nas economias de mercado, "cada qual amparada por uma abordagem de economia política: (i) a visão das falhas de mercado e (ii) a tradição institucionalista.SCHAPIRO, Mario G. Estado, Economia e Sistema Financeiro: Banco de Desenvolvimento como Opção Regulatória e como Estrutura de Governança. " Segundo o autor, a primeira justificativa é a mais difundida, estando presente na maioria dos livros que versam sobre economia e literatura sobre regulação econômica e, "nesta chave, a finalidade da intervenção estatal é garantir funcionalidade para as (pré-existentes) atividades de mercado.SCHAPIRO, Mario G. Estado, Economia e Sistema Financeiro: Banco de Desenvolvimento como Opção Regulatória e como Estrutura de Governança." No que tange à segunda resposta para a intervenção de agentes públicos na economia, esta refere-se à ideia de que "sistemas econômicos, como são as economias de mercado, são, na realidade, resultados de arranjos institucionais, que são os responsáveis por organizar os seus elementos de funcionamento"SCHAPIRO, Mario G. Estado, Economia e Sistema Financeiro: Banco de Desenvolvimento como Opção Regulatória e como Estrutura de Governança.. Schapiro, assim como os autores previamente mencionados, atenta para o fato de que independente da resposta, é importante salientar que, a partir de uma análise histórica, é possível notar que nos países de capitalismo tardio o Estado acaba assumindo responsabilidades de controle do sistema econômico e financeiro maiores a fim de promover o desenvolvimento nacional. No que diz respeito às falhas de mercado, partindo da premissa de que estas existem e são mais presentes em países em desenvolvimento, faz-se necessária a atuação de empresas estatais financeiras a fim de suprir os déficits inerentes do mercado. Na medida em que os mercados apresentam falhas de funcionamento, as respostas oferecidas pelo direito privado, embora ainda sejam necessárias, deixam de ser suficientes para amparar o funcionamento das economias. Em razão disso, para além da garantia da propriedade privada, do enforcement dos contratos e da estipulação dos termos de responsabilidade civil, o direito também se encarrega de oferecer ferramentas para uma regulação pública das economias, cuja intervenção extrapola a mera viabilização de acertos entre os particulares. É esta intervenção que, de acordo com a literatura regulatória, se encarrega da correção das mencionadas falhas de mercado.SCHAPIRO, Mario G. Estado, Economia e Sistema Financeiro: Banco de Desenvolvimento como Opção Regulatória e como Estrutura de Governança. Nesta perspectiva das falhas de mercado, nota-se de que a atuação do setor público na economia assume contornos de regulação, destinada a reparar as falhas pré-existentes do mercado (dado que entende-se que elas ocorrem a priori de qualquer tipo de ação estatal). O Estado, assim, age a posteriori ''a fim de corrigir defeitos econômicos já apresentados na prática e, "no atendimento desta tarefa, costuma contar com ferramentas indiretas (imposição de regras aos particulares) e com ferramentas diretas (empresas estatais)SCHAPIRO, Mario G. Estado, Economia e Sistema Financeiro: Banco de Desenvolvimento como Opção Regulatória e como Estrutura de Governança.", foco do presente trabalho. Essa decisão é pautada pelos custos deve ser feita de forma cautelosa para que o Estado não usurpe das suas funções estabelecidas por lei. Isso significa que, no Brasil, o Estado deve ater-se ao disposto na Constituição Federal. Deve-se destacar, a fim de exemplificar as limitações impostas ao Estado no espaço do mercado, os princípios da livre concorrência e da livre iniciativa, aos quais a Constituição faz menções expressas no capuz do artigo 170 e inciso IV do mesmo dispositivo. Schapiro explicita estas limitações na atuação estatal como regulador econômico e financeiro: Qualquer ampliação de função ou de extensão é entendida como uma espécie de usurpação dos espaços de mercado, que devem ser disputados preferencialmente pelos agentes privados. Em suma, a atuação estatal é concebida em função das necessidades apresentadas pelo mercado.SCHAPIRO, Mario G. Estado, Economia e Sistema Financeiro: Banco de Desenvolvimento como Opção Regulatória e como Estrutura de Governança. Adotando a segunda justificativa para a intervenção do Estado na economia, ou seja, a da tradição institucionalista, o mercado é visto como algo construído e artificial, e não inerente às sociedades, e por isso têm burocracias e regras de comportamento de atuação no nicho. Esta perspectiva é bastante adotada no estudo dos países que vivenciaram um desenvolvimento e o capitalismo mais tarde, como é o caso do Brasil. Nestes países, muitos daqueles que estudam o cenário econômico e as explicações para o papel positivo assumido pelo Estado, como Weber e Polanyi, afirmam que o mercado é produto do ambiente institucional criado pelo próprio EstadoSCHAPIRO, Mario G. Estado, Economia e Sistema Financeiro: Banco de Desenvolvimento como Opção Regulatória e como Estrutura de Governança.. Nesta senda, segundo a linha de raciocínio do sociólogo Peter Evans, na tentativa de explicar as singularidades institucionais de tais países: (...) nas economias em desenvolvimento, as carências dos investidores privados costumam levar os Estados a desempenharem papéis equivalentes ao exercidos pelos agentes capitalistas nas economias de centro. Por essa razão, as burocracias públicas nestes ambientes transcendem a mera posição de entes insularizados e acabam por assumir responsabilidades positivas na coordenação econômica (Evans, 1995, pp. 21-42).SCHAPIRO, Mario G. Estado, Economia e Sistema Financeiro: Banco de Desenvolvimento como Opção Regulatória e como Estrutura de Governança. Dessa maneira, além da perspectiva da intervenção do Estado na economia como forma de suprir as falhas de mercado, a mesma pode ser vista a partir da análise das instituições. A intervenção pública, a partir desta justificativa, é responsável por constituir o ambiente econômico que, na visão de Schapiro, é um papel que se assemelha ao de uma “estrutura de governança econômica”SCHAPIRO, Mario G. Estado, Economia e Sistema Financeiro: Banco de Desenvolvimento como Opção Regulatória e como Estrutura de Governança.. Pode-se notar, a partir do exposto, que existem fundmentalmente duas perspectivas sobre a relação do Estado com a economia. A primeira delas vê a intervenção pública como uma forma de suprir as falhas inerentes ao mercado enquanto a segunda dá maior ensejo ao papel do Estado como formulador artificial do ambiente econômico possibilitado por meio da estrutura das instituições. Esta análise das justificativas para a intervenção do Estado no âmbito econômico é importante para o presente trabalho uma vez que é a questão de base para o tópico central, ou seja, a explicação teórica que possibilita a existência e atuação das empresas estatais financeiras no Brasil. Isto posto, darei início às especificações das empresas estatais financeiras brasileiras e seu escopo de atuação tanto na economia quanto outros setores. '''Formas de intervenção do Estado na economia: implicações da adoção da intervenção estatal direta e da intervenção estatal indireta' Existem diversos problemas que podem surgir em uma economia de mercado livre de intervenção estatal. Dentre estes, vale ressaltar dois: “(i) a assimetria de informações e os conseqüentes problemas de decisão e de seleção e (ii) a dificuldade de financiamento das atividades portadoras de externalidades positivas.SCHAPIRO, Mario G. Estado, Economia e Sistema Financeiro: Banco de Desenvolvimento como Opção Regulatória e como Estrutura de Governança.” No que diz respeito à assimetria de informações, esta ocorre em transações financeiras de natureza diversa. Sem uma intervenção pública, entes privados tomam suas decisões soiznhos e, por este motivo, muitas vezes agem de forma equivocada. Inicialmente pode-se pensar que isto somente afeta aqueles envolvidos na transação econômica efetuada, porém isso não é o que ocorre. Esta corrente de comportamentos privados errôneos, guiados pela expectativa de possível obtenção de lucro, podem, na falta de regulação pública, causar crises no sistema financeiro como um todo. (…) a transação financeira tem em si um problema genético, que acaba por limitar as possibilidades de que sejam alcançadas transações privadas em que os agentes detenham a mesma capacidade de decisão. Concretamente, na ausência de uma intervenção reguladora externa, relegando-se este ajuste apenas aos dispositivos de direito privado (como contratos entre investidores e tomadores), pode-se assumir que os investidores podem ser capazes de alocar os seus recursos de modo inadequado, dada a sua limitação racionalidade (limitação de informação capaz de permitir um juízo consciente).SCHAPIRO, Mario G. Estado, Economia e Sistema Financeiro: Banco de Desenvolvimento como Opção Regulatória e como Estrutura de Governança. Ademais, a questão de financiamento das atividades portadoras de externalidades positivas é de grande importância, especialmente quando pensando no bem-estar social. Schapiro explica que “algumas atividades, conquanto apresentem resultados socialmente desejáveis, podem não despertar o interesse financeiro dos investidores, limitando assim a sua capacidade de financiamento.” O autor mostra que isso pode afetar negativamente diversos setores da sociedade, mostrando que apesar do baixo investimento em start-ups devido ao risco alto de não dar certo, foi dessa maneira que grandes empresas privadas como a Apple e a Fedex começaram. Além destas empresas terem sucesso econômico, também são fundamentais em termos de inovação tecnológica e utilidade. No que tange o bem-estar social, esta questão da falta de investimentos privados merece relevo porque atividades essenciais para a coletividade, como por exemplo a necessidade de promover habitação a cidadãos de baixa renda, podem não ser interessantes aos investidores sob a perspectiva de obtenção de benefícios financeiros. Nesses casos, cabe ao Estado agir como substituto dos agentes privados a fim de promover uma necessidade coletiva, o que pode ocorrer por meio da atuação de uma empresa estatal econômica. Devido a estes problemas que se agravam pela não regulação Estatal da esféra econômica, fica evidente a importância das empresas estatais financeiras. Existem duas formas essenciais pelas quais o Estado pode realizar esta interferência: diretamente ou indiretamente. Na intervenção indireta, o que ocorre é que: (…) a decisão de investimento é privada e cabe ao governo oferecer incentivos que alterem os sinais de mercado, estimulando os agentes financeiros a alocar recursos em atividades socialmente relevantesSCHAPIRO, Mario G. Estado, Economia e Sistema Financeiro: Banco de Desenvolvimento como Opção Regulatória e como Estrutura de Governança.. A atuação direta, por outro lado, ocorre por meio do Estado em si. Este cria mecanismos de regulação por meio da criação de instituições encarregadas de tal função. A intervenção direta terá maior foco no decorrer do trabalho, dado que é por meio desta que o Estado cria empresas financeiras públicas, ou seja, bancos públicos e bancos de desenvolvimento. Ao invés de articular incentivos, o governo constitui um agente financeiro próprio, responsável por alocar diretamente recursos nas atividades entendidas como relevantes do ponto de vista públicoSCHAPIRO, Mario G. Estado, Economia e Sistema Financeiro: Banco de Desenvolvimento como Opção Regulatória e como Estrutura de Governança.. Schapiro resumiu, em tabela de produção própria, estas formas de intervenção Estatais na esfera financeira e econômica: A partir do exposto, verifica-se que existem duas formas possíveis de intervenção estatal na economia: a primeira delas é indireta, em que o Estado oferece incentivos a agentes privados para que eles atuem em áreas que o Estado julga necessário, e a segunda é direta, em que o próprio Estado atua no âmbito financeiro por meio de bancos públicos ou bancos de desenvolvimento. Esta dupla possibilidade de atuação do Estado na economia são relevantes porque, apesar de que o foco se dará mais na intervenção indireta, é importante ressalvar que esta não é a única possibilidade de atuação do Estado na economia. O Banco Nacional de Desenvolvimento Econômico e Social O BNDES (Banco Nacional de Desenvolvimento Econômico e Social), fundado em 1952, é uma empresa pública federal cujo objetivo primordial é o desenvolvimento da sociedade brasileira por meio do fornecimento de crédito a longo prazo para possibilitar investimentos em diferentes setores da economia. Por meio dele, o Estado intervém de maneira direta na economia, escolhendo as áreas que julga que necessitam da concessão de crédito, e ao mesmo tempo estimulando a iniciativa privada. Dentre estes setores se incluem: o industrial, o ambiental, a agricultura, o saneamento básico e o de infra-estruturaO BNDES: A empresa. O Banco Nacional do Desenvolvimento. Disponível em: Acesso em: 29 mar 2015.. No próprio siteO BNDES: A empresa. O Banco Nacional do Desenvolvimento. Disponível em: Acesso em: 29 mar 2015. da empresa, pode-se encontrar este video, simples e informativo, que explica a atuação prática do BNDES: thumb|426x426px|centre No que tange o financiamento de crédito, é importante salientar que o BNDES é o maior ator público no exercício desta função, detendo quase que exclusividade sobre ela:thumb|140x140px O crédito bancário de longo prazo em moeda nacional às empresas no Brasil sempre foi uma atividade quase exclusiva do BNDES que, historicamente, dominou esse tipo de financiamento em moeda local. Em 2009, dois terços dos empréstimos de mais de cinco anos dos bancos brasileiros em 2009, incluindo tanto as operações com as empresas quanto com as famílias, era financiado pelo banco de desenvolvimento.DA COSTA, Fernando Nogueira; TORRES FILHO, Ernani Teixeira. BNDES e o financiamento do desenvolvimento. Economia e Sociedade, Campinas, v. 21, Número Especial, p. 994-995, dez. 2012. É possível notar esta atuação forte do BNDES quando a comparamos com o Produto Interno Bruto (PIB) do Brasil. Em 2011, como mostram Ernani Teixeira Torres Filho e Fernando Nogueira da Costa, o BNDES teve participação de 21% no crédito bancário, correspondente a mais 10% do PIB e em 2008 houve redução desta participação devido a mudanças na economia como um todo''DA COSTA, Fernando Nogueira; TORRES FILHO, Ernani Teixeira. BNDES e o financiamento do desenvolvimento. Economia e Sociedade, Campinas, v. 21, Número Especial, p. 995, dez. 2012.: O BNDES é regulado, atualmente, por meio do Decreto n˚ 4.418, de 11 de Outubro de 2002O BNDES: Legislação do Sistema do BNDES. Banco Nacional de Desenvolvimento Econômico e Social. Disponível em: Acesso em: 29 mar 2015. e pelo Estatuto Social do Banco Nacional de Desenvolvimento Econômico e SocialO BNDES: Legislação do Sistema do BNDES. Banco Nacional de Desenvolvimento Econômico e Social. Disponível em: Acesso em: 29 mar 2015.. O decreto estabelece a revogação de todos os outros decretos publicados referentes ao BNDES e aprova o Estatuto em anexo. Nele encontra-se a finalidade do BNDES (mencionada acima), seus recursos, questões operacionais, sua estrutura interna e, por fim, as disposições gerais e transitórias. Uma experiência marcante do BNDES, que ilustra de forma concreta o que foi mencionado acima, foi sua grande participação por meio da concessão de crédito no frigorífico brasileiro JBS Friboi, atualmente a líder mundial de processamento de carne bovina, ovina e de aves e maior exportadora de proteína animal, vendendo para mais de 150 paísesQuem somos: A empresa JBS. Friboi. Disponível em: Acesso em: 29 mar 2015.. Seguindo seu objetivo primordial de investimento em empresas nacionais para o desenvolvimento do país, estima-se que o BNDES concedeu R$7,5 bilhões na Friboi e detém 22,36% das ações da mesmaRODRIGUES, Alexandre. BNDES aposta R$7,5 bi no Friboi. O Estado de São Paulo. Disponível em: Acesso em: 29 mar 2015.. O BNDES vê nesse desempenho um exemplo do arrojo empresarial que gostaria de ver em outros setores diante das oportunidades potencializadas pela crise de compras de empresas no exterior por grupos brasileiros.RODRIGUES, Alexandre. BNDES aposta R$7,5 bi no Friboi. O Estado de São Paulo. Disponível em: Acesso em: 29 mar 2015. O sucesso da multinacional Friboi, ajudado pelo BNDES, não foi recepcionado de maneira pacífica por diversos profissionais que estudaram o caso do financiamento de crédito. Dentre estes, é válido ressaltar o presidente da Associação Brasileira de Frigoríficos (Abrafrigo), Péricles Salazar: O grande pecado do BNDES é o excesso. O País tem outras prioridades, por que jogar tanto dinheiro numa só empresa? Não há somente ela no mercado (...) O BNDES pôs um volume colossal de dinheiro para criar uma multinacional sem diagnosticar bem a cadeia produtiva. E criou uma empresa assim, que pode fazer o preço do boi e da carne. Impossível competir.RODRIGUES, Alexandre. BNDES aposta R$7,5 bi no Friboi. O Estado de São Paulo. Disponível em: Acesso em: 3 abr 2015. Como se vê, existe um problema que se coloca de imediato na função do BNDES. Este é que o banco público faz escolhas das áreas e quais entes privados que ele quer conceder financiamento e, essa escolha pode nem sempre ser efetuada da forma que mais trará benefícios à coletividade. Ademais, outra questão que se coloca é que com o valor alto que é concedido à maioria dos entes privados que buscam o BNDES para receber uma concessão de crédito a longo prazo, as empresas concorrentes no mercado sofrem uma queda significativa de clientes devido à predileção da empresa estatal financeira. Apesar desta questão, que se faz presente inevitavelmente em todas as escolhas de concessão de crédito pelo BNDES, um caso de financiamento visto como um sucesso por muitos é o da Empresa de Aviação Brasileira (Embraer). Desde a década de 1940, militares e civis mostravam interesse na criação de uma indústria aeronáutica nacional, dado que este nicho de mercado havia sido explorado até então somente por entes privados. Formalmente, a Embraer foi criada em agosto de 1969.2 A União detinha 51% de seu capital votante e contava-se com incentivo fiscal para que empresas privadas se interessassem pelo empreendimento. Seu primeiro diretor superintendente foi Ozires Silva. Durante seus primeiros anos, a Embraer se beneficiou da política estatal de fomento às empresas nacionais e de encomendas da FAB e de outros órgãos do governo.FONSECA, Paulus Vinícius da Rocha. Embraer: Um caso de sucesso com apoio do BNDES. Disponível em: Acesso em: 24 abr 2015.Na década de 1990, em que a empresa começou a ser privatizada por meio de leilão devido às dificuldades financeiras provenientes principalmente da crise de 1980, o mercado de aviação nacional apresentava potencial para crescer devido à substituição de aviões turboélices por jatos. A participação da Embraer era essencial para que ela pudesse competir no cenário internacional e se reconstruir financeiramente. A Embraer havia lançado um "novo jato regional de cinquenta lugares ERJ-145, cujo desenvolvimento consumira mais de US$ 600 milhões, e já havia perdido outras campanhas para sua principal rival, a canadense Bombardier, por falta de financiamento aos seus clientes (...)FONSECA, Paulus Vinícius da Rocha. Embraer: Um caso de sucesso com apoio do BNDES. Disponível em: Acesso em: 24 abr 2015.". A fim de possibilitar tal financiamento, a empresa encontrou solução no BNDES, que já havia financiado US$ 120 milhões para o desenvolvimento do projeto da aeronaveFONSECA, Paulus Vinícius da Rocha. Embraer: Um caso de sucesso com apoio do BNDES. Disponível em: Acesso em: 24 abr 2015.. Segundo Paulus Vinícius da Rocha Fonseca, o apoio do BNDES seria particularmente importante neste caso, apesar da dificuldade de obtenção do mesmo dado que haviam obstáculos grandes como a competição com a Bombardier canadense, que tinha mais tradição e forte apoio do governo do Canadá, porque "representaria (...) uma aliança entre o governo brasileiro e uma empresa recém-privatizada, com um produto com grandes riscos, mas com grande potencial exportadorFONSECA, Paulus Vinícius da Rocha. Embraer: Um caso de sucesso com apoio do BNDES. Disponível em: Acesso em: 24 abr 2015.". Dessa maneira, desde a privatização da empresa em 1994, estabeleceu-se uma parceria entre a Embraer o BNDES, que concedeu crédito em diversos projetos importantes: O apoio do BNDES se deu de diversas formas: (i) financiamento de R$ 126 milhões, em 1995, para o desenvolvimento do ERJ-145; (ii) compra, em julho de 1998, de debêntures conjugadas com bônus de subscrição no valor de R$ 149 milhões (em parte convertidas em ações quando da abertura de capital em bolsa, condição prévia para o investimento); (iii) apoio à pesquisa e ao desenvolvimento de novos produtos ou processos de produção; (iv) apoio às vendas, especialmente pelas linhas de financiamento à exportação; e (v) mais recentemente, apoio às vendas no mercado interno brasileiro, tanto de jatos comerciais quanto da aviação executiva.FONSECA, Paulus Vinícius da Rocha. Embraer: Um caso de sucesso com apoio do BNDES. Disponível em: Acesso em: 24 abr 2015. Esta participação da empresa estatal financeira, BNDES, na Embraer pode ser claramente notada quando observamos o financiamento em relação à Receita Operacional Líquida (ROL) da Embraer. Deve-se notar que houve picos em 2002 e 2003 devido à crise do11 de setembro, em que foi necessário um financiamento mais pesado devido à falta de demanda por aeronaves: No que tange a questão da predileção do BNDES, mencionado anteriormente no caso da Friboi, a empresa estatal financeira tomou precauções para evitar a desproporção na concorrência devido ao alto nível de financiamentos concedidos à Embraer. Ele também se preocupou: (...) Com a cadeia produtiva que poderia vir a se instalar para fornecer peças, sistemas e serviços. Lançou um programa de financiamento específico para pequenas e médias empresas com condições especiais, intitulado ProAeronáutica. Esse programa tem por objetivos o fortalecimento da indústria nacional, o aumento de sua competitividade e a criação de um corpo de indústrias fortes, capazes de concorrer com os fornecedores internacionais e de se tornar fornecedores para as outras fabricantes.FONSECA, Paulus Vinícius da Rocha. Embraer: Um caso de sucesso com apoio do BNDES. Disponível em: Acesso em: 24 abr 2015. Apesar disso, surgiu um problema com este financiamento à Embraer, que foi levado à Organização Mundial do Comércio (OMC). As exportações da Embraer foram apoiadas, além do BNDES, pelo Programa de Financiamento às Exportações (ProEx) criado pelo governo. Com esta ajuda, a Embraer passou a operar em um setor do mercado em que também atuava sua principal concorrente, já mencionada anteriormente, a Bombardier, empresa canadense. Um contrato entre a Embraer e a Continental Express para o fornecimento de 200 aviões serviu de estopim para a Bombardier pressionar o governo do Canadá para acionar a OMCFONSECA, Paulus Vinícius da Rocha. Embraer: Um caso de sucesso com apoio do BNDES. Disponível em: Acesso em: 24 abr 2015.. O que estava sendo discutido era se os subsídios do governo brasileiro à Embraer eram proibidos. O Brasil recebeu recomendações para alterar a forma de subsídio pelo Proex mas não seguiu, o que autorizou o Canadá a aplicar contramedidas necessárias para a manutenção da concorrência, que nunca ocorreu. No fim a OMC julgou ambos os métodos de subsídio governamental (Canadá e Brasil) ilegais e o BNDES teve que repensar as formas de financiamento à Embraer para se ater à legalidadeFONSECA, Paulus Vinícius da Rocha. Embraer: Um caso de sucesso com apoio do BNDES. Disponível em: Acesso em: 24 abr 2015.. Nota-se, desta maneira, que ambos os exemplos oferecidos dentre os diversos existentes de concessão de crédito e financiamento pelo BNDES a um ente privado apresentaram sucesso, apesar das dificuldades mencionadas. O BNDES, enquanto banco cujo foco é o desenvolvimento econômico e social, vêm cumprindo sua função ao estimular o mercado nacional a crescer em diversos setores que precisam. As experiências mencionadas foram célebres da sua atuação e mostram como seu papel foi essencial no crescimento de ambas as empresas, que atualmente têm reconhecimento internacional. '''A Caixa Econômica Federal' A Caixa Econômica Federal é uma empresa estatal financeira que teve início na época do Império no Brasil, na década de 1860. No dia 12 de janeiro de 1861, Dom Pedro II assinou o Decreto nº 2.723, que fundou a Caixa Econômica da Corte. Desde então, a Caixa caminha lado a lado com a trajetória do país, acompanhando seu crescimento e o de sua população. A Caixa sempre esteve presente em todas as principais transformações da história do país, como mudanças de regimes políticos, processos de urbanização e industrialização, apoiando e ajudando o BrasilCaixa Econômica Federal. In: Sobre a Caixa, História. Disponível em: Acesso em: 25 abr 2015.. Desde a sua criação, o banco Caixa cresceu muito e passou por uma mudança de função. Na década de 1930, começou a fazer empréstimos por consignação a pessoas físicas, e logo depois empréstimos sob penhor. Ademais, atualmente a Caixa é responsável pelo "Fundo de Garantia do Tempo de Serviço (FGTS), pelo Programa de Integração Social (PIS) e pelo Seguro-Desemprego (...)Caixa Econômica Federal. In: Sobre a Caixa, A vida pede mais que um banco. Disponível em: Acesso em: 25 abr 2015." e está envolvido nos programas Bolsa Família e Minha Casa Minha Vida, que serão explorados mais a fundo no decorrer desta sessão do trabalho. As principais áreas de atuação do banco, enquanto promotor do desenvolvimento urbano e social, são: habitação, saneamento básico e infra-estrutura. A sua missão, que vem sendo consolidada com o passar dos anos, reforça a importância do foco nestes setores econômicos: Atuar na promoção da cidadania e do desenvolvimento sustentável do País, como instituição financeira, agente de políticas públicas e parceira estratégica do Estado brasileiroCaixa Econômica Federal. In: Sobre a Caixa, Missão. Disponível em: Acesso em: 25 abr 2015.. Dessa forma, é possível notar que o foco primordial da Caixa Econômica Federal é o desenvolvimento do Brasil mas, diferentemente do BNDES, foca mais na concessão de crédito e financiamento a pessoas físicas, principalmente a camada social menos abastada, ao invés de empresas privadas. Sendo assim, a Caixa oferece diversos benefícios aos trabalhadores e programas sociais destinados aos mesmos. Dentre os benefícios oferecidos aos trabalhadores, vale destacar o Fundo de Garantia do Tempo de Serviço (FGTS), cujo objetivo é proteger o trabalhador demitido sem justa causa em que os empregadores depositam em uma conta do empregado aberta no momento do contrato de trabalho 8% do valor do salário devido; o Seguro-Desemprego, que ajuda financeiramente com três, quarto ou cinco parcelas um trabalhador desempregado por determinado período; e o Programa de Integração Social (PIS), criado por meio da Lei Complementar n° 7/1970 que busca a integração do empregado no setor privado com o desenvolvimento da empresa. Além disso, a empresa estatal financeira em questão também possibilita aos cidadãos brasileiros, por meio do financiamento a longo prazo e concessão de crédito, a oportunidade de obter uma casa própria e hábiltação. Isso ocorre por meio do feirão Caixa da Casa PrópriaCaixa Econômica Federal. In: Produtos, Habitação. Disponível em: Acesso em: 25 abr 2015., em que as pessoas podem financiar por até 35 anos a habitação de imóveis novos, usados, ainda na planta ou do programa Minha Casa, Minha Vida. As taxas são fixadas de acordo com a renda filiar e o FGTS. Nota-se que o programa de habitação, classificado no site oficial do banco como um "produto" da Caixa, é uma forma do Estado promover a moradia a todos. Isso ocorre porque a Caixa, sendo uma empresa estatal financeira, concede taxas especiais e muitos anos para pagar, o que não verifica no caso de empresas privadas, dado que estas não dão tantas chances assim ao trabalhador de conseguir ter uma casa própria, com taxas mais altas e menos anos de financiamento. Isto torna-se visível nesta pesquisa efetuada no ano passado, 2012, pelo Banco Central e exposta pela Exame sobre os bancos tanto públicos quanto privados, que tem empréstimos consignados mais baratos. Foi possível verificar que: Entre os bancos grandes que operam no país, a Caixa é a que oferece os juros mais baixos para a concessão de crédito consignado, de acordo com o ranking de taxas de juros do Banco Central feito com informações oferecidas pelas próprias instituições financeiras.ABRANTES, Talita. Os bancos que têm o empréstimo consignado mais barato. In: Exame, Seu Dinheiro. Disponível em: Acesso em: 25 abr 2015. As tabelas abaixo expõe esta diferença na taxa de juros cobradas por diferentes empresas financeiras, em que a Caixa aparece sempre como a empresa que cobra menos: Além de habitação, a Caixa também concede financiamento de educação, veículos, para abrir um negócio e até viagens. Deve-se enfatizar, a partir do exposto, que como a Caixa concede financiamento e crédito com taxas mais baixas, necessárias à maioria da população a fim de obter quaisquer dos produtos mencionados acima, ela torna-se um agente nacional e estatal importante a fim de promover o desenvolvimento do país. Esta empresa estatal financeira age a fim de possibilitar a realização de necessidades básicas dos trabalhadores brasileiros, assumindo papel importante para a efetivação de garantias constitucionais fundamentais como a da educação (art. 205 da Constituição Federal) e moradia (introduzido pela Emenda Constitucional nº 26, de 14 de fevereiro de 2000). Banco do Brasil O Banco do Brasil (BB) foi a primeira instituição financeira do paísCÉSAR, Ana Maria Roux. A Morte Simbólica em Mudanças Organizacionais: o Caso do Banco do Brasil. Disponível em: Acesso em: 23 maio 2015. e, assim com a Caixa Econômica Federal e o Banco de Desenvolvimento Econômico e Social, merece menção no presente trabalho. Ele foi criado na época do Império, em 1808, por meio de um alvará do Príncipe Dom João, e inciou suas atividades dia 11 de dezembro de 1809. Seu crescimento pode ser verificado através de uma conquista obtida recentemente, em 2010, em que o Banco encerrou o ano como Líder do Sistema Financeiro nacionalBanco do Brasil. Quem Somos: História. Disponível em: Acesso em: 22 maio 2015. A missão do BB é: Ser um banco competitivo e rentável, atuando com espírito público em cada uma de suas ações junto a toda sociedade.Banco do Brasil. Missão. Disponível em: Acesso em: 22 maio 2015. É importante salientar que o Banco do Brasil, antes da criação do Banco Central do Brasil (BCB) e a aprovação da lei 4.595, desempenhava funções que hoje são atribuídas primordialmente ao BCB, ou seja, de autoridade monetária. O Programa de Educação Financeira do BCB elaborou um texto sobre suas funções enquanto banco e, neste, esclareceu que: O BB (...) desempenhava as funções de banqueiro do governo e banco dos bancos, mediante o controle das operações de comércio exterior, o recebimento dos depósitos compulsórios e voluntários dos bancos comerciais e a execução de operações de câmbio em nome de empresas públicas e do Tesouro Nacional, de acordo com as normas estabelecidas pela Sumoc e pelo Banco de Crédito Agrícola, Comercial e Industrial.Banco Central do Brasil: Departamento de Relacionamento com Investidores e Estudos Especiais. Funções do Banco Central do Brasil. Disponível em: Acesso em: 22 maio 2015. O exercício da função de autoridade monetária só foi inteiramente transferida do BB ao BCB em 1988, por meio de um reordenamento financeiro governamental. Este reordenamento, que gerou diversas mudanças na estrutura interna do banco e alterou sua função principal, causou sérios problemas no início da sua implementação, como o fato de que o banco fechou o ano de 1996 com um prejuízo exorbitante em torno de R$8 bilhõesCÉSAR, Ana Maria Roux. A Morte Simbólica em Mudanças Organizacionais: o Caso do Banco do Brasil. Disponível em: Acesso em: 23 maio 2015. devido às novas provisões de crédito. Apesar destas dificuldades, atualmente verifica-se que o Banco do Brasil evoluiu muito, tornando-se uma das grandes empresas estatais financeiras com influência significativa no sistema financeiro nacional. Isso pode ser comprovado por meio de dados trazidos pela autora Ana Maria Roux César, que afirma que: O Banco chegou a 2007 com mais de dez empresas coligadas que atuam nos ramos de saúde, seguros, previdência privada, capitalização, tecnologia e cartões de crédito. (...) Conta com mais de 90.000 colaboradores, tem 124,6 milhões de correntistas, cerca de 15 mil pontos de atendimento em mais de 3.000 cidades, está presente em 22 países e é a maior instituição financeira do país (dados de maio/2007). Em 2004 o Banco ganhou o prêmio oferecido pela Associação Brasileira das Companhias Abertas, por se destacar na elaboração de seus relatórios anuais, mostrando transparência e qualidade nas informações contidas neles. Foi a única instituição brasileira a ganhar o prêmio.CÉSAR, Ana Maria Roux. A Morte Simbólica em Mudanças Organizacionais: o Caso do Banco do Brasil. Disponível em: Acesso em: 23 maio 2015. Além disso, fim de cumprir sua missão, e como pode ser notado a partir da citação acima, o Banco do Brasil atua em ramos bastante distintos da sociedade. Um desses ramos em que o banco têm participação ativa é o esporte. A atuação neste setor em específico iniciou-se tardiamente em relação à data de criação do banco e início de suas atividades, tendo começado somente no ano de 1991, com incentivo ao vôlei por meio do patrocínio do esporte. O incentivo resultou em um bom desempenho dos atletas do país, que foram patrocinados, nas Olimpíadas, em que estes conquistaram medalhas de ouro, e também títulos no Circuito Mundial. Ainda no que tange o incentivo ao vôlei, verifica-se que há incentivos ao projeto social VivaVôlei, cujo foco é ensinar o esporte a crianças carentes e alunos de escolas públicas. Além do vôlei, o Banco promoveu patrocínios e incentivo a esportes como o tênis, vela, futsal e handebolBanco do Brasil. Esporte. Disponível em: Acesso em: 22 maio 2015. Outro segmento social em que o banco mostra-se ativo é no incentivo à cultura. Isso ocorre por meio dos Centros Culturais Banco do Brasil (CCBBs), criados a aproximadamente 25 anos, em cidades brasileiras com grande relevância para o país, que são: São Paulo, Rio de Janeiro, Belo Horizonte e Brasília. Estes centros de cultura estão abertos 6 dias da semana e neles ocorrem eventos sobre cinema, artes cênicas, exposições de arte, músicas, dentre outros. Com estes exemplos, de atuação na cultura e no esporte, pretende-se mostrar que o escopo de atuação do banco é muito grande, e não se restringe ao setor estritamente financeiro. Isto é uma forma de promover um dos objetivos propostos pelo Banco do Brasil, que não se restringe ao desenvolvimento econômico, abrangendo inclusive o desenvolvimento social do país, o que é uma característica que pode ser notada também nas outras empresas estatais financeiras tratadas anteriormente. A imagemBanco do Brasil. Atuação do Banco do Brasil. Disponível em: Acesso em: 22 maio 2015. a seguir retrata esta atuação do BB em setores diferentes no que tange a sustentabilidade: Além dos elementos do Banco do Brasil citados acima, é importante mencionar que, em um estudo recente do Centro de Estudos em Finanças da Fundação Getúlio Vargas (GVCef) com parceria com a Fractual Consult para o Prêmio Melhor Banco para Investir (MBI), o banco conquistou o primeiro lugar na categoria geral. Os critérios para tal avaliação foram: (i) Nota de Fundos (composta pelo desempenho dos fundos e a diversidade de produtos oferecidos nas diversas classes de investimentos); (ii) Evolução da taxa de administração dos fundos; (iii) Evolução do ticket médio dos fundos (valor médio do aporte inicial); (iv) Evolução do número de reclamações dos bancos, segundo o Banco Central; e (v) Custo dos pacotes bancários, segundo o Banco Central e a FebrabanWILTGEN, Julia. BB é o melhor banco para se investir; veja lista completa. In: Exame. Disponível em: Acesso em: 23 maio 2015.. Os resultados podem ser vistos abaixo: A partir destes resultados, deve-se atentar ao fato de que dentre os ganhadores em cada categoria, há menções a somente duas empresas estatais financeiras: a Caixa Econômica Federal e o Banco do Brasil. A maioria das categorias expõe como vencedores empresas financeiras privadas. Isso é algo importante porque indica que há uma fragilidade das empresas estatais financeiras em relação às privadas no que tange algumas das categorias mencionadas para avaliar os benefícios de um potencial investimento e expõe diferenças de empresas estatais financeiras e empresas não estatais financeiras. Apesar disso, é importante mencionar que foram avaliados somente os 10 maiores bancos do país dado os elementos que deveriam estar presentes para que fosse permitido entrar na disputa. Dessa maneira, mesmo que a tabela acima contenha mais bancos privados do que públicos, foram analisados somente os maiores do país, o que ajuda a justificar a fragilidade mostrada. Outro aspecto que deve ser salientado sobre o Banco do Brasil é que, assim como as outras empresas estatais financeiras mencionadas acima, ele atua como fornecedor de crédito a grande parte da população brasileira. Um exemplo deste fornecimento pode ser visto no vídeo a seguir, desenvolvido pelo próprio banco, que mostra um caso concreto de sucesso de financiamento que foi concedido a um mecânico e possibilitou que ele abrisse uma oficina, regida pelo regime das Micro e Pequenas empresas (Lei Complementar nº 128/08). thumb|center|335px Relações com o regulador e controlador público Implicações das Empresas estatais financeiras como constitutivas da organização financeira: como cessar a dependência com o Estado? A Conferência sobre Contratos, denominada "Contract Enforcement: Challenges and Substitutes", que ocorreu no dia 23/03/2015 no Auditório Itaú da FGV, teve a presença de palestrantes importantes que discorreram sobre o tema de empresas estatais financeiras. Dentre estes palestrantes, gostaria de focar no Pérsio Arida, economista brasileiro que transitou tanto na esféra pública quanto privada da economia e foi um dos responsáveis pelo desenvolvimento do Plano RealFERNANDES, Talita. Persio Arida: Não se muda a economia no grito. Veja: Economia. Disponível em: http://veja.abril.com.br/noticia/economia/persio-arida-nao-se-muda-expectativa-economica-no-grito/. Acesso em: 29 mar 2015.. Arida iniciou sua palestra afirmando que iria fazer uma retomada de um paper''ARIDA, Pérsio; BACHA, Edmar Lisboa; LARA-RESENDE, André. Credit, Interest, and Jurisdictional Uncertainty: Conjectures on the Case of Brazil. Instituto de Estudos de Política Econômica, Casa das Garças Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. Disponível em: Acesso em: 29 mar 2015. que havia escrito em 2003 que trata da ''Judicial Uncertainty Thesis ''para verificar se o que ele analisou ainda se aplica em 2015. Este paper contém alguns elementos essenciais que devem ser mencionados antes de iniciar a análise sobre como ele se aplica ao tema em questão: empresas estatais financeiras. Ele estava pautado por três premissas: (i) As taxas de juros no Brasil são extremamente altas; (ii) A maior parte da riqueza financeira do país é mantida em território nacional; (iii) A duração das obrigações financeiras é maior em países estrangeiros do que em âmbito doméstico. Ademais, a tese central do ''paper é que a insegurança jurídica presente no Brasil implica em altas taxas de juros a serem pagas pelo governo (como consequência desta insegurança). Pérsio Arida constatou que as três premissas existentes em 2003 persistem em 2015. Para ele, isso ocorre em grande parte por causa do sistema de crédito subsidiado, primordialmente oferecido pelas empresas estatais financeiras BNDES e FGTS, que acaba impedindo uma redução na taxa de lucro. Estes sistemas de fornecimento de crédito são artificiais (no sentido de que são impostas pelo Estado) para suprirem o déficit interno de fornecimento a longo prazo e surgiram durante um período de inflação alta a fim de permitir a concessão de crédito a longo prazo (atualmente, segundo Arida, a duração de crédito fora do Brasil é de 5.9 anos enquanto em território nacional é de 3 anos). Porém, com o desenvolvimento do mercado de capitais e da própria economia do país, esse sistema tornou-se cada vez mais caro e dispendioso. Vale ressaltar que, o artigo 5˚ do Decreto n˚ 4.418, de 11 de Outubro de 2002 estabelece que "Art. 5 O prazo de duração do BNDES é indeterminado.Presidência da República: Casa Civil, subchefia para assuntos jurídicos. Decreto n˚ 4.418, de 11 de Outubro de 2002. Planalto do Governo. Disponível em: Acesso em: 2 abr 2015." Dessa maneira, Pérsio concluiu na conferência sobre contratos que o Brasil continua com as mesmas premissas que em 2003 porque não enfrentou questões e problemas cruciais de forma profunda, de modo acabar com estes por inteiro. Arida afirmou que o BNDES detém 20% do total de créditos fornecidos e o sistema continua crescendo, e o mesmo ocorre com o número de trabalhadores vinculados ao FGTS. Para ele, a forma de reduzir as taxas de juros e, assim, contribuir para uma redução na dependência nos sistemas de fornecimento de crédito, é trabalhar a fim de conquistar maior segurança jurídica e diminuir o controle de capital. Nesta senda, Mario Schapiro explica as razões pelas quais a atuação de empresas estatais financeiras no Brasil, em especial o BNDES, a Caixa Econômica Federal (CEF), o Banco do Brasil e o Banco Nacional de Habilitação (BNH), ainda tem expressiva relevância no cenário econômico e financeiro do país, apesar do seu notável desenvolvimento desde que estes mecanismos começaram a atuar. Para o autor, a dependência tecida ao longo dos anos com o Estado prevalece porque: Mais do que uma opção de regulação dos sistemas financeiros, estes bancos figuraram, e muitos ainda persistem nesta condição, como verdadeiras estruturas de governança, como atores constitutivos de um arranjo financeiro que conta com o Estado para captar poupança e para selecionar os projetos a serem financiados. Não se trata, portanto, apenas de uma opção de correção de falhas de mercado, mas de um estilo de organização financeira, constituído em função das tramas sociais e políticas constitutivas destes sistemas econômicos.SCHAPIRO, Mario G. Estado, Economia e Sistema Financeiro: Banco de Desenvolvimento como Opção Regulatória e como Estrutura de Governança. Assim, nota-se que, no Brasil, as empresas estatais financeiras não atuaram e atuam somente sob a égide de correção das falhas de mercado, mas sim de maneira institucionalizada, tornando-se parte integrante do sistema financeiro com funções centrais no desenvolvimento de certas áreas do país. Esta característica dos bancos públicos faz com que seja muito mais difícil reduzir a dependência dos sistemas de financiamento de crédito de que trata Arida. A tabela abaixo, contida no paper de Shapiro, mostra como as empresas estatais financeiras (primordialmente BNDES, Banco do Brasil, BNH e CEF no Brasil) ainda exercem papéis centrais no sistema financeiro: Algo interessante que pode ser notado a partir da palestra de Pérsio Arida e na tabela de Schapiro é que os bancos públicos, enquanto agentes econômicos ativos, exercem influência sob diversos aspectos constitutivos do país além da área estritamente financeira. Este papel importante e central assumido até hoje or um destes agentes, o BNDES, no Brasil é apresentado no texto de Ernani Teixeira Torres Filho e Fernando Nogueira da Costa, que explicitam que: Nos últimos anos, segundo os desenvolvimentistas, “o BNDES viveu nova era de ouro”. Desde a retomada do crescimento, em 2004, a economia brasileira atravessou o mais longo e intenso ciclo de investimento desde os anos 1970. Por dezenove trimestres, o investimento cresceu em média duas vezes mais que o PIB. O citado ciclo foi também caracterizado pela presença de grande número de projetos inteiramente novos que requeriam longo prazo de maturação e estruturas muito robustas de financiamento. Nesse cenário, a demanda por recursos do BNDES teve rápido crescimento, o que levou ao quase esgotamento das fontes próprias de financiamento em longo prazo.DA COSTA, Fernando Nogueira; TORRES FILHO, Ernani Teixeira. BNDES e o financiamento do desenvolvimento. Economia e Sociedade, Campinas, v. 21, Número Especial, p. 981, dez. 2012. Desta maneira, pode-se notar que, pelo fato das empresas estatais financeiras no país constituírem o próprio arranjo econômico e financeiro, atuando como estruturas de governança, torna-se mais difícil reduzir a dependência gerada ao longo dos anos em diversos setores sociais da ação Estatal como reguladora e controladora da economia. Desenvolveu-se no Brasil, assim como outros países de capitalismo mais lento como a Coréia do Sul, "uma variedade de organização jurídico-institucional constituída para lidar com as singularidades que envolvem os desafios do desenvolvimento tardio"SCHAPIRO, Mario G. Estado, Economia e Sistema Financeiro: Banco de Desenvolvimento como Opção Regulatória e como Estrutura de Governança.. Assim, apesar da atuação destas empresas estatais financeiras ser essencial para o desenvolvimento do país, porque como já mencionado existem muitas áreas em que o agente privado não tem interesse em agir quando pondera o custo/benefício, há um problema que se coloca que é como reduzir a dependência da ação do Estado por meio das suas instituições.